Glee Crossover Drabbles and Ficlets
by BrokenAngel5683
Summary: For drabbles and ficlets that I write for challenges, involving Glee crossovers. All Crossovers, all ratings, all pairings. Info in chapter title. I own nothing of any fandoms that appear here.
1. Torture BrittanyElle Rated T

Sue smirked. Sometimes it was nice to have family in high places. Like The Company. And it was even nicer to have family that was bat shit crazy with super powers.

The blonde girl screamed, as Sue's niece, Elle, shot electricity through her brain. Brittany twitched a little. "That's enough now," Sue said to the torturer. Brittany's body went limp in her chair.

Brittany wasn't really sure what was going on. One second it felt like electroshock or something. And then he next, the same girl who had fried her brain would towel her off, comfort her, nuzzle her neck with her nose, kiss her pulse point.

"You're the meanest pretty girl I know," Brittany managed to say around the pain.

Elle pulled back, a smile on her lips. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Okay, that's enough girls," Sue cut in. Then she gave an aside to her niece. "I did not pay you, and manage to get you outside time so you could make out with an idiot."

Elle looked contrite. Right. She was here to get the answers her aunt wanted. But no one said she couldn't do it gently. "Okay, okay," she said to Sue before leaning down, so her face was even with Brittany's. "What my aunt means," she said, her face inches from Brittany's,"Is that you are going to need to tell us about the set list for nationals." She trailed her finger over Brittany's cheek. "Do it," she whispered in the other girls ears,"Or I'm gonna have to put my bolts in your head again."

Brittany thought of her options. And it wasn't worth getting tortured for. Eventually the members of the Glee Club would forgive her. So she shared all of their secrets.


	2. World One Million, Bad guys Zero DawnA

Artie was helping to research the most recent apocalypse, after a training session with his Slayer. He knew he'd lost track of time when he heard his girlfriend. "Come on slow poke." He grinned, moving in her direction, towards the doors.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little caught up," he apologized. He had met Dawn when he'd become a watcher. And he'd liked her almost immediately because she didn't allow him any pity or any special treatment. She had a way of making him feel like a normal person.

She smiled as they moved down the hall side by side. Another thing that he liked. She never tried to save him in battle simply because he was the crippled boy. And she never tried to push him. "It's okay, I'm kind of partial to the world. That's why we're trying to save it," she teased.

He chuckled a little. He still didn't like being late, they only had limited time together. Her main job right now was recruitment, which meant that she traveled all over the world to tell people they were Slayers and to convince them to join the cause. To come back to LA with her. Where they now worked out of Angel's hotel for the most part. It worked well for holding that many people.

As they sat at dinner, Dawn's hand resting in his, she could sense that he was nervous. She squeezed his hand. Sure, even her nerves got a little frayed when the world was supposed to end. But she had grown to understand after all this time, that they could stop it. That this was a well oiled machine. "This isn't our first ball game. And it's not apocalypse two point oh. It's pretty standard stuff."

He smiled,"And all those Slayers you keep bringing back can't hurt. The bad guys don't stand a chance."

Dawn continued the joking,"World one million. Bad guys zero."

They both laughed. Artie leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you."


	3. You Again SpikeSantana Rating T

"Oh, great, you again," Santana stated with derisiveness. It wasn't exactly that she didn't like the bleach blonde vampire she was stuck patrolling with tonight, it was more that he got on her nerves. She rolled her eyes as she brushed past him, heading out into the night before him.

"You're no picnic either, sweets," Spike stated as he followed her outside, silently wondering if this was Buffy's idea of a joke. To put him with the one Slayer with attitude enough to rival Faith.

"Whatever," Santana huffed out. "Just keep up tonight. I don't want to have to be doubling back to save your ass. I have things to do." A small smirk formed on her lips as she thought of her girlfriend, Brittany, waiting for her, back inside the building they had just left.

Spike chuckled. "What's left to do? You've already screwed the poor thing's brains out."

Santana stopped in her tracks. She spun on Spike, pulling the knife out of her belt. She knew it wasn't the biggest threat for a vampire, but they both knew she wouldn't truly hurt him, and after years in Lima heights, it was still her go to weapon. Spike had to admit that she was intimidating. "Don't you ever talk about Brittany like that. Or I will teach you respect. Lima Heights style." She put the knife away and stepped back, turning her back on Spike and moving forward again, after Spike said,"I'm shaking in my boots."

"Besides," she added,"Brittany's not dumb. She's just eccentric."


End file.
